<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince and the Thief by jaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577606">The Prince and the Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie'>jaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bonding, First Kiss, Innocent Harry, Intersex Omegas, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Omega Harry, Prince Harry - Freeform, Rapunzel Elements, Scenting, Sexism, Strangers to Lovers, Thief Louis, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, one scene of graphic violence, that's really a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an omega prince locked in a tower and Louis is the thief sent to kidnap him.  Nothing turns out as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D A/B/O Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had so much fun with this one!  Thank you so much to the mods for allowing me to scramble to get this done!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bells rang out on a cold morning in early February.  Heads shot up from the villagers at the sudden clang as it wasn’t a Sunday call to worship.  In a chain reaction, the bells in each church tower echoed from village to village across the lands, spreading news from the royal family.  Hardly a year had passed since the last time the bells rang out announcing the death of a king and the ascension of his son.  The kingdom waited with baited breath for somber news of another passing.  </p>
<p>But on this February morn, the news was joyous for all save one, the one with power whose future depended on an alpha heir.  After the queen had laboured for hours, the sharp cry of a newborn brought a nervous silence through the rest of the hall.   The queen’s ladies exchanged glances, each weighing their chances of successfully smuggling the baby out of the castle for surely the death of a newborn would be better received than that of the actual child.  </p>
<p>The young king had a temper that threatened the safety of anyone in close range.  Hardly more than a child himself, the king had no patience for anything beyond his immediate wants.  As he paced the halls that passed the birthing room, an alpha heir was the only acceptable option for his first born child.  And while the queen had bore him a son, she had also birthed the ultimate disgrace.  </p>
<p>The queen gasped as she laid eyes on her omega son, fear clear on her face as she raised a hand to her mouth in shock.  There was no time for a plan, no time to replace the infant when the steps were drawing close once again.  The impatient king had surely heard the cries. </p>
<p>The doors flew open before any of them had a chance to react, the babe naked and exposed in his mother’s arms.  </p>
<p>“You have a son,” the queen attempted to spin optimism into her tone though it came out unsteady.  </p>
<p>They all watched the way he stalked closer, eyes scanning the child while his nostrils flared.  </p>
<p>“How dare you bring this embarrassment to my legacy,” the alpha king growled with rage flickering like fire in his eyes.  “How dare you threaten my power with an omega son.”  </p>
<p>No one reacted, no one moved as they all held their breath.  </p>
<p>His voice was low and menacing, words said through clenched teeth.  “Take them away.”  </p>
<p>With a wave of his hand he turned on his heels and stalked out of the room with a finality that made them shudder, his exit punctuated by the wail of the shunned newborn omega prince.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛀𝛀𝛀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what would be wonderful?” Harry asked wistfully from his melodramatic position laid out on the bench in front of his grand piano.   </p>
<p>The sheer robe he was wearing fluttered in the breeze from the french doors leading out to his small balcony, open for one of the first warm days of spring, and he caught the edge of the ruffles between his fingers to watch the movement.  It felt like a representation of the freedom his spirit longed to have, to dance weightlessly in the gentle wind that always flowed through his tower.  </p>
<p>“It would be wonderful if you would stop dreaming long enough to finish your lessons,” Mitch sighed in exasperation though it held no weight.  Beyond his struggle to get Harry to focus on his studies, Mitch encouraged Harry to dream of a life beyond his tower.  It was one of the reasons Mitch smuggled him the books that he did.  A beta hired to be his tutor in serious and respectable royal subjects, Mitch bent the rules so long as Harry could hide the evidence and keep their arrangement a secret.  Honestly, he was Harry’s best friend even if Harry was a handful.  </p>
<p>Ignoring his request, Harry heaved a forlorn sigh and dropped his arm to dangle from the edge of the bench.  His long hair was loose and fell to the floor like a waterfall, pooling into a curly mess around him.  It was such a process to comb and braid the locks that were longer than he was tall.  His fingers tangled in the strands and then gripped a handful. </p>
<p>“It would be wonderful to feel the grass between my toes on a stroll through the gardens with my alpha prince.” </p>
<p>In Harry’s mind, it was perfect.  The cool breeze currently disturbing the loose curls around his face in contrast with the warm hand that would engulf his, blades of grass tickling the bottoms of his feet with each step.  He could imagine the scent of the blooming roses combining with that of his alpha who he was sure would smell absolutely heavenly.  He’d read about the delicious scents so many times in his novels, the real thing was such a dream.  </p>
<p>“The purpose of fiction is to give you an experience you would never have in the real world,” Mitch said carefully yet surely, something he often said when Harry’s mind drifted off.  Mitch always gave him miles and then reined him in inch by inch until he was out of the clouds. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand how all of these scenes can be written if they can’t be experienced.  Who would dream of being in love with a monster unless the monster does not exist?”  </p>
<p>“That is the point,” Mitch said with another sigh, “Omegas like to dream of things that they can never have.  If decent romantic alphas existed, there would be no need for romantic fiction.”  </p>
<p>“But I’m an omega prince locked away in a tower, surely an alpha knight in shining armor will come to rescue me in a grand romantic gesture and we shall live happily ever after ruling the kingdom together.”  </p>
<p>Mitch snorted from his place at the table and fondly shook his head.  </p>
<p>“I’m only trying to keep you from setting yourself up for disappointment.  Alphas are the most inconsiderate, temperamental gender and entitled royal alphas who have always been given what they desire are even worse.  You’d do well to remember your role when you’re traded off to some foreign prince in exchange for a piece of land or continued trade.  Romance has no place in the world of privilege and it would be better for you to come to terms with that now.” </p>
<p>“I could run away,” Harry said dreamily as his eyes stared out the window at the clear blue sky.  “I could leave this place behind and find love on my own.”  </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t last more than a few hours,” Mitch smirked and shook his head with a laugh.  </p>
<p>“Of course I would!  You have so little faith in me, Mitchell.”  </p>
<p>“Where will you find your first meal?” </p>
<p>Harry turned his head to find Mitch staring at him expectedly with a raised brow.  Harry didn’t have an answer.  His food was brought to him at mealtime on a silver platter by one of the servants.  He frowned.  He would just have to bring one of them with him.  </p>
<p>“Exactly.  Now, back to your lessons.”</p>
<p>Mitch tapped on the large leather bound book spread out on the table where Harry had abandoned it.  </p>
<p>Harry sighed and slowly pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bench.  With Harry’s endless days, refusing his lessons was the only thing Harry had to change his routine.  It was also the only substantial amount of time he spent with another human being.  The longer he procrastinated, the longer Mitch would hang around.  </p>
<p>Since the first days of his life, the large room at the top of Winston Tower was the only home Harry had ever known.  It was the only home Harry was <em> allowed </em> to know.  It was spacious with high ceilings that vaulted to a point at the very top, but it didn’t give him much room to <em> live </em>.  His surroundings had changed as he grew from child into the young adult he was today, but the room still stayed the same.  The toys he’d had when he was small were slowly replaced with a grand piano and a desk for studying, a larger bed and a rocking chair where he could sit to do needle work. </p>
<p>Even the small balcony felt confining with its iron bars caging him in.  The tower was so high that his only view was the leafy tops of trees and the shadow of mountains off in the distance.  In the winter when the limbs were bare, he could occasionally see an ant sized speck moving about the grounds that he logically knew to be another person so far out of reach that even the power of his voice fell short.  </p>
<p>He longed to be on the outside, to exist with others beyond his locked doors, but knew it was for his own good.  He was an omega and high in the tower was the only place that he would be safe from the alphas of the world.  </p>
<p>Yet even the fear that had been instilled in him at a young age couldn’t keep him from dreaming.  Harry had never met an alpha in his life so it was hard to fear what he didn’t know.  All of his attendants were betas.  Even the guards that were posted just beyond his doors were beta.  </p>
<p>If everyone else was allowed to be out in the world, it was hard for him to grasp why he couldn’t.  Even Mitch who reinforced the danger of alphas had a different tone when he brought it up and the romance novels he allowed Harry to read told a different story.  </p>
<p>Maybe someday he’d be given a chance to find out for himself.  </p>
<p>“Are you going to focus this time?” Mitch asked as Harry flopped himself down in his chair in a manner that wasn’t very princely.  Mitch would never scold him for it.  </p>
<p>“I suppose,” Harry sighed and Mitch started in on the day's lecture once again.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Mitch snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face and startled him to attention.  His hands froze in the air where they’d started to absently detangle his long hair.  </p>
<p>“You’re somewhere else today, Prince,” Mitch sighed and began to pack up his things.  </p>
<p>Harry wanted to argue, wanted to beg Mitch to stay, but it was true.  Harry was restless, even more so than normal.  </p>
<p>He turned to watch Mitch go as he did every time, and again, wondered how difficult it would be to rush past the guards if only just to see what lay beyond his walls.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛂𝛂𝛂</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Louis muttered as one of the merchants looked up just in time to see him swipe a loaf of bread from one of the baskets.  </p>
<p>“Stop him!!” the merchant pointed as Louis turned on his heel and began to sprint his way through the crowded market, dodging this way and that on a mission to lose the guards that were already in hot pursuit.  </p>
<p>Where they were big men barrelling down the street, Louis was small and nimble, ducking under carts and hopping over crates, gaining speed the farther he got.  This was something he was used to though he tried to avoid it on a daily basis.  Nine times out of ten his quick hands and distractions let him get away long before anyone knew something was amiss.  His timing had just been off today.  </p>
<p>With only a skip in his step, Louis turned down an alley he knew very well, one that had a wall that was easy to climb and a small courtyard that would hide him until the guards had passed.  </p>
<p>He pushed forward with all the speed he had, building up momentum to get a good start on the wall.  Almost there, just a few more -- he skidded to a stop as the last thug he wanted to see stepped in front of his path and folded his arms across his chest.  </p>
<p>“In a bit of trouble again, Louis?” the burly alpha asked with a menacing smirk, completely blocking his path.  Everyone called this man The Major and Louis did not want to get involved in his brand of crime.  Again.  Louis didn’t want to get involved <em> again </em>.  </p>
<p>“Come on, I don’t have time for this today,” Louis was out of breath, his chest heaving and heart beating with panic and adrenaline.  Part of him loved the chase.  </p>
<p>The sound of heavy boots pounding towards them was loud against the pavement and Louis could already see how this was going to end.  </p>
<p>“There he is!” </p>
<p>Louis spun around to the guards charging down the alleyway, closing his eyes as he braced himself for it. </p>
<p>“Gentlemen, gentlemen,” Major held up a hand with a confidence that made Louis cringe, a confidence that said he owned this town.  “I think we can come to an understanding.”  </p>
<p>Louis swore under his breath and wished the guards would just haul him off for the bread he now had tucked into his shirt.  He didn’t want to owe Major any favours.  If the guards took him off, he could probably slip free in just a few hours when they weren’t looking.  They weren’t the smartest tools in the shed.</p>
<p>“A few gold coins, no harm, no foul,” Major fished in his pocket and held out several gold coins to pay them off.  Louis could buy a hundred loaves of bread with that much money.  He might never be able to pay that off.  </p>
<p>There wasn’t much Louis could do about it now.  The gold glinted in the guard’s eyes and they were already set on taking the bribe.  Louis couldn’t even blame them.  All he could do was watch as the transaction was completed and the guards went on their way.  </p>
<p>“Well, thanks!  I’ll just be on my way!” Louis tried, giving a solute and starting off towards the street. </p>
<p>“Not so fast.”</p>
<p>Louis cursed and squeezed his eyes shut before plastering on a sweet smile and turning around.  “Yes?” </p>
<p>“I’ve done you a favour, Louis, and now you’ll do one for me.”  </p>
<p>Yes, Louis definitely preferred being hauled off by the guards.  This wasn’t going to end well.  There was no way this would end well.  </p>
<p>“What do you need me to lift?” Louis asked brightly, trying to be optimistic in his expectations but knowing it was not going to be that easy.  Major didn’t deal with petty theft.  </p>
<p>“A job only a young alpha like yourself could pull off,” Major smiled in an evil way that made Louis feel sick.  “Walk with me.”  </p>
<p>Louis swallowed hard but nodded as Major began to walk down the street.  There wasn’t much else he could do.  </p>
<p>“Now.  Have you heard of Winston Tower?” Major asked in a tone that was much too casual to be innocent.  </p>
<p>Louis nodded.  He had.  It was the far tower of the king’s countryside castle.  He’d seen it in the distance several times when he was younger.  </p>
<p>“Now there is something, or rather some<em> one, </em> that I need you to fetch for me.  A young omega that belongs to me is being held in that tower.”  </p>
<p>Louis sucked in a breath.  It wasn’t beyond belief that the royal guard was holding one of Major’s people.  They were being arrested and held for information on a regular basis.  </p>
<p>“And how exactly do you expect me to fetch them?” </p>
<p>“By any means necessary,” Major shrugged, “That is your job to figure out.  He might not go willingly, but he belongs with me.”  </p>
<p>A male omega?  Surely Louis would have heard of a male omega in Major’s ring of crime.  It sounded too dangerous.  The royal guard wouldn’t have taken any old omega to be held at Winston Tower.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m the man for the job.”  </p>
<p>“Oh but Louis, I believe you are.  Or have you forgotten that I know about your little family in the cottage up north?” </p>
<p>Louis pressed his lips together to hold back any reaction to that.  He’d left them, but it didn’t mean he didn’t care about them.  That was why he had left.  That was why he still sent them what he could.  It was his one weakness, the one thing he would never risk.  </p>
<p>He cursed and curled his hands into fists so tight that his jagged fingernails cut into his palms.  </p>
<p>“So do we have an understanding?” Major asked in a tone that stated the question was just a formality.  The deal had been forged before Louis had a chance to protest, roped into it by his own carelessness for a loaf of bread.  Major wasn’t made of empty threats, Louis had witnessed that first hand.  No, Mayor’s threats were promises and Louis couldn’t afford to put his family at risk.  Not again.  </p>
<p>“That’s it, right?  Just the omega?” </p>
<p>Louis’ heart was rabbiting in his chest with adrenaline and not the kind he thrived on.  He could feel his palms growing sweaty and the collar of his shirt closing in too tight.  </p>
<p>“You bring the omega to me and it just might be more than worth your time.”  </p>
<p>Major smirked, already knowing he had won.  Louis felt deflated.  </p>
<p>“Five days, Louis.  You have five days.”  </p>
<p>The words rattled around in his brain as Major disappeared into the crowd ahead of him leaving him speechless where he stood.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛀𝛀𝛀</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The sun was setting where Harry sat in the little cushioned cutout in front of the open window.  The tower always heated up so quickly when the weather started to get warm, but the breeze was always cool so far above the ground.  His favourite lavender lace robe felt nice against his bare skin as he sat there in nothing else, slowly combing through his long hair.  </p>
<p>It really was a mess of tangled curls and it always was when he didn’t spend the time to braid or twist it up off where it dragged on the floor.  His grandmother had suggested he cut it, but he wasn’t sure why he would ever do that.  He thought his hair was beautiful and he had dreams of twisting flowers into it on the day of his wedding as it flowed behind him along with the veil his mother had worn.  It was hung up neatly in his wardrobe, the most beautiful thing he owned.  </p>
<p>The painting of his mother on her wedding day was hung on one of the walls near his piano, her beauty matching no person Harry had ever seen.  He wished he could have known her instead of feeling responsible for her death.  It was an odd feeling to know that his life had been exchanged for hers during childbirth.  He felt he owed her so much.  </p>
<p>His father had sent him away when he was still an infant, safely guarded and looked after by his grandmother, the former queen.  He’d never met his father, the same wedding painting the only image of him he had.  As the king, he knew his father didn’t have time for trivial things like his omega son being raised in the country.  He’d overheard whispers of the king coming to Winston Castle over the summer months, but Harry knew he was a busy man.  It was more important for his time to be spent with his alpha son who would one day take the throne.  </p>
<p>Harry could dream, but he knew that Mitch was right.  Harry’s role in the royal family was to bridge the gaps between nations, to be married off to some strange alpha prince just as his mother had been.  His mother had been the princess of Lathiana before marrying his father.  Mitch had brought him many books on her country even though his grandmother had turned her nose up at the thought.  It just made Harry feel closer to her.  </p>
<p>There was a strange energy in the air as Harry thought about her in the fading orange light.  He wondered what she would think of him now that he was grown up and waiting to take his place in the world.  He wondered if she would appreciate that he had inherited so many of her features from the arc of his eyebrows to the bow of his lips.  </p>
<p>Something was stirring as Harry took his time braiding his hair into a wide, thick braid that he tied off with a ribbon at the bottom.  Maybe news would be arriving that a marriage had been arranged for him.  Now that he was of age, he’d been waiting for the day for over a year.  </p>
<p>If that was the case, then he wanted to make sure to finish the latest novel Mitch had slipped in with his study materials.  Harry was quite fond of this fantasy as the main character was an omega prince just like him.  A marriage was arranged, but the prince loved another and nothing could stop them from running away together.  </p>
<p>The sun had dipped just below the horizon when the couple in his story began to kiss.  There was just enough light from his candles and the leftover glow from the sun for him to read but also set a mood that allowed Harry to lose himself in the words.  It wasn’t long before Harry was aroused, the silky lace caressing his skin just like the hands of the fictional alpha.  </p>
<p>If there was one thing Harry enjoyed about his solitary life, it was being naked once his last handmaids had left for the evening after his meal.  No one would bother him until dawn and he enjoyed the limited freedom that came with being exposed to himself.  He wasn’t always aroused when his body was unclothed, but he had no reason to ignore it when he was.  </p>
<p>No one had ever explained to him why bodies reacted the way they did so it was quite a shock when the first novel Mitch had brought to him opened a new world.  It was also when he started to appreciate the more delicate articles of fine clothing brought to him.  Silk was his favourite with many others following close behind. </p>
<p>He touched himself without shame when he started to get wet, pulling his slick up to aid in the slide of his hand around his erection.  Each squeeze brought him closer as the prince in his book was laid out on the forest floor and taken by his alpha lover.  He came with a whimper all over his own stomach and chest, sliding the lace away just before it became soiled with the result of his pleasure.  </p>
<p>The release left him drowsy enough to leave the chapter unfinished, the open book face down on the table as he made his way to bed.  The handmaids had turned down his sheets and they felt cool and smooth as he slipped between them, his lace robe still the only thing draped over his body.    </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛂𝛂𝛂</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Louis stared up at the pointed top of Winston Tower, head tilted almost all the way back even though he was only on the edge of the grounds.  He hadn’t traveled to Winston with a solid plan, something he didn’t realize he’d need until he was standing there feeling dwarfed in size.  </p>
<p>Louis never had a solid plan.  He was quick both in action and wit, able to think on his feet and move swiftly when he needed to.  He had a good record for not getting caught or, when he was, getting away.  This job would be something entirely different.  </p>
<p>His eyes followed the large stones stacked to create the cylindrical tower.  The small window cutouts were spaced to give the impression that a circular staircase wrapped around the outside, but he couldn’t be sure.  It would be the most logical way to reach the top in Louis’ opinion.  </p>
<p>The sun was on its way down and the dimmed light allowed him to see the soft glow that came from the windows at the very top.  Squinting, he could see that there was at least one open when he compared it to the white crossed pattern that the others had.  If he could make it up to that window, he’d be inside.  From there, he’d just have to think on his toes.  </p>
<p>Assuming the omega was being held there, if he drew the sudden and unexpected presence of an alpha to the guard’s attention, they would unlock the door and allow him to create a diversion for them to scramble down the stairs before the guards could react or sound an alarm.  It would give them a good head start at least.  </p>
<p>That was really the only thought he had to go on.  </p>
<p>Louis watched for any sign of movement around the castle as shadows slowly swallowed the grounds and observed none.  There were no patrols, no movement of guards, only the peaceful breeze rustling the leaves of the trees.  </p>
<p>The moon was not quite full but provided Louis enough light to slink through the border of trees and decorative bushes in the garden.  He plastered his body against the cool stone of the tower and again waited for any signs that they were aware of his presence.  Everything remained silent past the buzz of any spring night.  The bullfrogs were loud from where he stood and he wondered if there was a pond somewhere within the massive gardens.  The sound was a welcome cover for any that he might make.  </p>
<p>Turning, he again looked up at the looming tower and his heartbeat jumped with a surge of adrenaline he was familiar with.  He was ready for the challenge even if it might lead to his death.  </p>
<p>It was easy to find his first hand and foot hold, hoisting himself several feet from the ground.  After that, each move he made had to be slow and calculated, testing each grip before giving up one of his others.  His palms began to sweat which made it even more difficult to grasp at the jagged edges of stone.  Each slip made his heart pound harder, refusing to look down as the distance to the ground grew beneath him.  </p>
<p>A flicker of light appeared in one of the narrow window gaps in the stone and Louis froze in place while he waited for the torch bearer to pass.  His knuckles were white and fingertips raw as he held his position.  Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and dampened his hair, but he was unable to sacrifice a hold to brush them away.  The salty drops made his eyes sting and he blinked against the blur as he clenched his teeth and pushed onward as soon as he could.  </p>
<p>When he finally reached the edge of the window, he flung one arm over the edge and then lost his footing, the weight of his body pulling against his weak one handed hold.  Without even having time for his life to flash before his eyes, his feet scrabbled against the stone and his arm flailed, finally securing himself with two hands against the sill.  </p>
<p>It took him a few moments to collect himself while his body dangled helplessly.  His lungs ached within his chest and his heart felt like it might give out on him, never having been so close to the end.  He’d found himself in many close calls, but none that promised death like the freefall to the ground he was currently facing.  </p>
<p>Every last ounce of his strength went into hauling himself up and over through the window, making several attempts before he finally heaved his weight inside.  He rolled onto the floor and sprawled out while his chest heaved, squeezing his eyes shut for just a moment to collect himself.  </p>
<p>With his heavy breaths there was absolutely no way he could ignore the strong scent of omega that filled his senses.  He didn’t think he’d ever experienced such a concentrated and intense scent in his life.  Even from his spot on the floor, he could tell it was soaked deeply into every surface on top of the thick fresh scent that reminded him of the cloying aftermath of sex.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” </p>
<p>Louis almost groaned at the sound of the voice, not ready to confront whatever awaited him quite yet.  He rallied, because there was nothing else he could do, and jumped to his feet on alert.  </p>
<p>Not far from where he stood, the omega sat up in a large elegant bed with far too many pillows.  The dim light from the moon revealed silky looking sheets that still covered the legs of the most delicately beautiful omega Louis had ever seen.  Even in the dark Louis could tell he was a treasure and without looking around the room he could tell that this place was nothing like a prison holding cell.  </p>
<p>The omega scrambled off the bed and stood just feet away, a swell of fresh scent still warm as it rolled off his body.  Louis couldn’t help but look in his confusion, the omega dressed only in a sheer lace robe that was long enough to pool at his feet.  </p>
<p>Now Louis wasn’t a rude alpha.  Normally he was very respectful, but even when the omega folded the robe closed and crossed his arms over his chest, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  Louis could <em>see</em> <em>everything</em> and he was so shocked that his mouth hung open and eyes widened at the view.  </p>
<p>“Are you my alpha prince?” the omega asked him bluntly, his head held high as he inspected Louis -- who was fully clothed -- right back.  </p>
<p>“Your alpha prin-- <em> what </em>??” </p>
<p>Louis still felt a little breathless and even more confused by this whole scenario.  He was expecting to burst into a holding cell to break out one of Major’s gang.  A room fit for royalty was the last thing Louis was prepared to find, let alone a nearly naked omega asking if he was an alpha prince himself.  </p>
<p>“I said, are you my alpha prince?” </p>
<p>It didn’t make any more sense the second time the omega asked.  “<em> What?? </em>  Of course I’m not a prince.” </p>
<p>“If you’re not my prince, I’m going to have to alert my guards.” </p>
<p>The omega looked down his nose at Louis in a posture that was nothing but show and their stared at each other for a long tense moment until they both moved at the same time.  Louis lunged towards him while the omega turned to scramble towards the door.  Neither of them was coordinated and, while the omega tripped over his own feet, Louis bumped into the edge of a table he hadn’t even noticed.  His arms just missed circling the omegas body to hold him in place, bouncing off the bed.  </p>
<p>It all happened so quickly that Louis had to act on instinct, stomping his foot down hard on the long braid that trailed after the omega.  He jerked back with a yelp, hand flying up to the back of his head.  There was part of Louis that didn’t expect the braid to be attached.  Hair that long didn’t seem like something that would be real.  </p>
<p>But it was, and Louis quickly grasped the thick twist and twisted it around his wrist as he would with the lead of a small animal.  </p>
<p>The omega swirled around with an angry huff, fists clenched at his sides.  “Unhand me!” </p>
<p>“I will not.  Now can you please get dressed so we can be on our way?”  </p>
<p>The omega crossed his arms over his chest, robe wide open after the scuffle which didn’t seem to faze him.  For Louis, it was definitely a distraction.  </p>
<p>“Why must I get dressed?  <em> You </em> are in <em> my </em> room.”  </p>
<p>“Because <em> Your Highness </em>,” Louis rolled his eyes because this omega definitely acted like it, “I imagine you’d prefer to be clothed since it’s quite chilly outside.”  </p>
<p>The omega huffed, shrugging off the robe before sliding an equally as frilly nightgown over his head.  </p>
<p>“Would you mind?” the omega raised his brows expectedly as he gave a tug on his own braid and waited.  </p>
<p>Louis gave in and moved closer, releasing his hair only long enough for him to thread it through the decorative collar.  Grasping it again, Louis held the braid out of the way while the omega slid his arms through the lacey robe once again, every piece of clothing on his body extravagant but so impractical.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to change into something more appropriate?” Louis asked him again.  Surely he didn’t want to be returned to his boss wearing skimpy night clothes.  Plus, it was a few days’ journey back on foot.  Louis had hitched a ride on several wagons on his way but would be unable to do that with someone else in tow.  That outfit would draw even more attention to them without a doubt.  </p>
<p>“I’m not leaving this tower,” the omega said.  He turned his nose up and plopped himself down on the dressing bench before crossing his legs properly one over the other, his arms doing the same across his chest.  </p>
<p>Louis groaned and tried to gather his patience.  This wasn’t going to be the in and out job he’d expected it to be.  </p>
<p>“I thought you’d want to leave.”  </p>
<p>The omega scoffed.  “Not with you, I don’t.” </p>
<p>“Then you leave me no other choice.”  </p>
<p>Yanking his braid just enough to watch his head move, Louis took a few steps and grabbed one of the silk scarves that was draped over a small rack near the bed.  He then returned to stand in front of the dressing bench.  </p>
<p>“Give me your hands.”  </p>
<p>“I will not,” the omega protested. </p>
<p>“Then I guess we’re doing everything the hard way tonight.”  </p>
<p>Louis reached forward and found it was surprisingly easy to take hold of each of the omega’s wrists to tie them tightly together.  From the look on his face, he’d only allowed it to happen out of pure shock.</p>
<p>Louis took a step back and put his hands on his hips.  “Now.  Are you going to tell me the best way down from this tower or are we doing that the hard way as well?”  </p>
<p>“How would I know the best way down from this tower?” </p>
<p>“Well, how did you get up here?” </p>
<p>“I’ve always been up here.”  </p>
<p>Louis pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and tried to control his frustration.  This omega really was going to make everything difficult for him. </p>
<p>“Then we’re busting through the door,” Louis decided with a clap of his hands. </p>
<p>“You’ll be killed before you take five steps,” the omega scoffed.  “I told you, I’m not leaving this tower.”  </p>
<p>“Hard way it is.” </p>
<p>Louis nodded once and then began to scan the room around him.  Even with the shadows, Louis finally got a real taste of just how exorbitant the room was.  From the decorative grand piano to the large paintings on the walls, Louis couldn’t believe they’d waste such a space for a prisoner.  </p>
<p>It was in taking a moment to admire the space that he saw the large floor to ceiling drapes with excessively long pulls and ties.  It was his eureka moment.  </p>
<p>He tied the omega’s braid in a big knot to one of the bed posts where he couldn’t reach it with his hands tied and then whipped his knife out of his boot.  It took some creativity to climb the drapes in order to cut the ropes down, but when he was finished, he had piles of it that would work perfectly.  He tied them all together using double fisherman’s knots and then set about securing it to the leg of the bed.  </p>
<p>The omega watched him the whole time without a word, Louis purposefully not giving him any attention.  </p>
<p>When he was finished, he stood up with his hands on his hips and looked at the omega. </p>
<p>“Okay.  Your choice.  Easy way or hard way?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean.  I’ve already told you I’m not leaving this tower.”  </p>
<p>“Did you want to change?  Some shoes?” </p>
<p>“I don’t have to do anything you tell me,” the omega turned his nose up again, looking away with an air of superiority.  </p>
<p>“Alright.  Hard way it is.”  </p>
<p>Louis rifled through the wardrobe until he found a pair of sturdy looking slippers.  They were just as fancy as every other item hanging there, but he couldn’t find any practical footwear.  He walked them over to the window and then tossed them out with only a squeak of protest from the omega.  </p>
<p>He then untied the omega’s long braid and pulled him up from his seat.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked, the confidence draining from his voice.  </p>
<p>“You wanted to do things the hard way,” Louis shrugged and walked him over to the window. </p>
<p>“Are you going to push me out the window?  The King will have your head, I can assure you--” </p>
<p>Louis cut him off by tying another of his scarves behind his head after forcing it through his lips.  </p>
<p>“I’ll need you to be quiet for this part,” Louis said as he took the omega by the tie around his wrists and lifted them up.  He turned and then ducked under the V they created. </p>
<p>“I suggest you wrap your legs around me for this part since I’m not going to be able to catch you if you do something stupid.”  </p>
<p>Louis crouched just a little and more or less forced the omega to lift one leg and then hoisted the other until they were crossed around Louis’ middle just above his hips.  The omega was trying to protest through the scarf the whole time, panic started to come through in his tone.  At least Louis wasn’t the only one nervous about how exactly this was going to work.  </p>
<p>Without spending too much time thinking it through, Louis dropped the length of rope out of the window, balanced the weight of them both on the window ledge and tugged to test the strength of the anchor he’d tied around the bed.  </p>
<p>“Can you be quiet?” Louis hissed at the omega as he tightened his grip, braced himself and then walked them down onto the stone wall.  </p>
<p>His hands burned as he held the weight of two bodies, his heart hammering as he made the mistake of glancing down.  The trees looked like tiny bushes below and the sweat growing on his palms made his hands slip on the rope.  </p>
<p>The fact that the omega was struggling on his back did little to help the fact that he was already struggling to keep his grip.  </p>
<p>“You’ll kill us both if you keep that up,” he growled in a hushed tone.  He didn’t want to use his alpha voice, but he would if it kept them from plummeting down to the earth.  </p>
<p>Slowly they inched their way down the tower, the omega nearly choking him as he tried to move his arms to hold on while his wrists were still tied.  The tower seemed even taller on the way down, but he didn’t dare make the mistake of glancing down again.  </p>
<p>However, when his hands reached the end of the rope, he could feel his pulse through his entire body and was forced to look down to the ground.  If they were too far from the ground, they’d be stuck, forced to hang there until his hands gave out and then went free falling to their deaths.  </p>
<p>Hesitantly, he peeked down and breathed a small sigh of relief.  They were still a good twenty feet from the ground, but that wasn’t a certain death, that was only a chance of injury.  Louis had jumped from taller rooftops more than once in his life and kept right on running.  He pondered whether or not to warn the omega and, in the end, decided to just go for it.  </p>
<p>With a small rotation, Louis pushed off from the wall and swung as far as he could before letting go.  He relaxed his legs and tucked his limbs close and when they hit the ground, attempted to roll so the impact wouldn’t be so blunt.  The omegas scream was in his ear the entire time, but when they rolled to a stop on the grass, a quick inventory of his body suggested he was fine.  </p>
<p>He untangled himself from the omega and did a quick assessment of him as well.  </p>
<p>“Are you hurt?” he asked in a rushed whisper while searching for the slippers on the ground at the same time.  </p>
<p>He looked up to see the omega squinting angrily at him, but he seemed fine.  Louis shoved the slippers onto his feet and then hauled him up.  </p>
<p>“We need to go.”  </p>
<p>The omega’s screams had been muffled, but not silent.  They didn’t have long before someone would surely come to investigate.  He took the omega by the elbow, but he refused to move.  </p>
<p>“I <em> will </em>carry you, don’t make me,” Louis hissed and tugged for a moment before the omega began to stomp after him.  </p>
<p>They didn’t talk as Louis rushed them across the grounds, only slowing once they were out of sight in the next valley where they came upon the natural spring where Louis had stowed his pack.  </p>
<p>He cupped his hands and took a few gulps before he turned to the omega who was still glaring at him. </p>
<p>“Can you stay quiet if I untie the gag?” </p>
<p>Louis was tired, exhausted even.  He didn’t have the energy for more games after the physical exertion the last handful of hours had taken out of him.  </p>
<p>The omega didn’t respond, but Louis untied the scarf anyway.  </p>
<p>“You’ve kidnapped me,” the omega stated in disbelief.  </p>
<p>“I assumed you’d go willingly, but what else did you think was happening?” </p>
<p>The omega’s expression went blank, almost lost for a moment.  His lips that had parted for a reply closed and he just stood there.  </p>
<p>“So do you have a name?  Major didn’t give me your name.”  </p>
<p>Louis stood at the spring and looked around until he identified the tree where he’d stuck his pack.  </p>
<p>“You know my name,” the omega stood tall again, looking down at Louis as if he wasn’t worthy.  </p>
<p>“I absolutely do not know your name, but if you’d like me to choose one, I’m sure I could come up with something,” Louis said with an annoyed huff of a laugh.  </p>
<p>“You will address me as Prince Harry Edward Styles,” the omega said formally.  Louis snorted.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, sure <em> Your Highness </em> ,” Louis rolled his eyes.  He pulled his flask out of his pack, filled it with water and then handed it over to the omega.  To <em> Prince Harry </em>.  </p>
<p>“I demand that you take me back at once,” he turned his nose up, refusing to even look at the flask.  </p>
<p>“Look.  I don’t have the patience for games.  Major sent me here to fetch you and we don’t have time for this.”  </p>
<p>Louis attempted to physically press the flask into the omega’s hand when he froze.  He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t noticed them before, but there they were.  Big and bold and slid onto the fingers of both hands were royal signet rings.  He immediately recognized the green starburst of The King’s house and the other was an intricate pattern surrounded by blue that he wasn’t familiar with.  </p>
<p>His blood ran cold as he held the prince’s tied hand between them and cursed under his breath.  </p>
<p>He hadn’t just kidnapped one of Major’s circle as a forced favour, he’d just kidnapped the omega prince.  Louis had been young when the prince was born, but old enough to remember the bells announcing his birth and then the execution of his mother.  The new queen had given the king an alpha son soon after, the omega prince all but forgotten by the kingdom.  Louis could hardly remember the last time he’d been mentioned, assumed to be off getting his education away from the politics of the kingdom like a proper omega.</p>
<p>The elegant state of the room and the attitude all made sense. </p>
<p>“We need to keep moving,” he said immediately.  They’d definitely have to stay off the roads and out of sight now.  Once the alarm was raised, one look at Harry’s frilly clothing would give them away and Louis wouldn’t make it out of this alive.  </p>
<p>The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and it wouldn’t be long before the scene and Harry’s absence was discovered.  That is, if it hadn’t already.  </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Prince Harry said stubbornly and Louis could tell he would have his arms crossed if his wrists weren’t tied.  </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this,” Louis muttered as he looped his pack onto his shoulder.  He gave the prince one long look before bending his knees and wrapping an arm around the back of Harry’s thighs before throwing his body over his shoulder as well.  </p>
<p>Louis’ muscles screamed with effort after already being pushed to their limit, but he didn’t have time to rest.  </p>
<p>“Put me down!” Harry protested, trying to twist his body and kick his legs,making Louis’ life more difficult than it already was.  </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for your stubbornness,” Louis replied and started off through the valley.  </p>
<p>Harry’s scent up close, even with the tinge of bitter anger, was the kind Louis assumed poets wrote about.  He immediately scowled at the thought.  He didn’t need to give royalty any more grandeur than they already claimed.  He resented royalty and all that they stood for, living off the people as they starved in the street.  It was this very system that had led Louis to this life in the first place.  </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! I’ll walk!” </p>
<p>Louis breathed a silent thanks and set the omega down on his feet.  He huffed as he straightened out his ridiculous frills, leaves and pine needles from the forest floor already caught up in the trailing lace.  Louis was expecting another protest and was pleasantly surprised when the prince marched forward until a trip on the undergrowth caused him to actually look where he was going.  </p>
<p>They continued moving until the sun was high overhead and Louis felt like he was about to collapse.  The omega prince was faring even worse, fatigue evident on every movement and breath.  </p>
<p>“We can pause to rest,” Louis said once he found a notch made from large stones and bushes that would allow them to remain unseen.  </p>
<p>He watched as the prince wilted to the ground and it was the first time Louis realized that in his privileged quarters, this royal was probably not conditioned to do much more than lift his own teacup.  </p>
<p>Feeling for the omega who wasn’t used to the life that Louis led, he offered his jacket as a pillow and even cracked a little smile when the omega fell right to sleep.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛀𝛀𝛀</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The longer Harry trailed after his alpha kidnapper, the further he was driven into insanity.  That’s what it felt like, anyway.  </p>
<p>The alpha was reckless and rude and nothing at all like the alphas who came to rescue the  omegas in his books.  Of course he’d never met an alpha before and Mitch had tried to warn him, but Harry didn’t want to believe it.  </p>
<p>Now he was out in the wilderness far from his tower in his nightclothes with an alpha who hadn’t even bothered to kiss him yet.  That’s how it was supposed to go.  The alpha rescues the omega, they kiss, fall madly in love, run away together, bond, and live happily ever after.  They’d left out the part where the alpha nearly kills them jumping out of the tower and then spends days trekking through the forest.  </p>
<p>The lace on his favourite robe had been ripped more than once on the undergrowth and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to pluck all the leaves and twigs from his hair.  His braid had become messy and dirty and he didn’t even have a brush to attempt to smooth it out.  </p>
<p>In all the years he’d wished to be on the ground, to feel the grass between his toes and touch the leaves of the trees, he never expected the experience to be so dirty.  </p>
<p>He also never expected that being downwind from an alpha would scatter his thoughts as much as it had.  Having never met an alpha, the idea of scent had always been an abstract idea of fantasy.  When he first awoke to it tickling his nose, he’d known exactly what filled his senses without any explanation as to <em> how </em>he knew.  It was the type of moment he’d always imagined when meeting his mate for the first time but he didn’t even have time to savour the moment.  </p>
<p>Now, as he trailed behind in the alpha’s scented path, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else.  Not on the search party surely on their tail nor where they were going or why he had been taken.  It was one foot in front of the other through the burn of his muscles and the increasing wish that he had put something on beneath his clothes as each step made it clear how much the alpha’s scent was affecting him. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t even describe it, really.  It would seem like just another pleasant scent around him until a particularly strong inhale sent tingles down between his legs.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Harry finally asked when they’d paused to sip water from the container the alpha carried with him.  </p>
<p>He seemed to hesitate before giving his answer.  “Louis.”  </p>
<p>“Is that your real name?” </p>
<p>“Yes, though I suppose I’ll have to change it after this.” </p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes and Harry didn’t understand.  But that was the extent of the conversation and they continued walking.  </p>
<p>The slippers Louis had thrown from the window didn’t fit his feet well and rubbed in places until they started to sting.  He’d never had such an injury and was sure his feet might literally fall off until Louis had rolled his eyes and assured him that he was okay.  The alpha did take pity on him at least, and when the moon was high, they stopped for the night.  </p>
<p>Finding a little overhang of rocks on the side of a hill, Louis tucked them in underneath so they wouldn’t be easy to spot and then made a small fire.  Harry was in awe of his skill, especially when he pulled a small wrapped package out and held it near the flame.  </p>
<p>It was a partial loaf of bread, Harry finally saw, and he broke a piece off and handed it over once it had been warmed.  After going the entire day with nothing else, the bread tasted like the best thing he’d ever eaten and savoured each bite.   </p>
<p>He felt drowsy once he had something in his stomach and watched the shadow from the flames dance across Louis’ chest.  It was an entirely new experience, but it was also somehow cozy and familiar, like they’d done this a thousand times before.  </p>
<p>“Why haven’t you kissed me?” Harry asked, eyes focused on the way Louis bit and twisted his lips together as he tried not to send sparks flying as he stirred the wood.  </p>
<p>“Why haven’t I kissed you?” Louis glanced over and raised a brow, “Why would you think I would kiss you?” </p>
<p>Harry blushed and slid his finger along an edge of lace. </p>
<p>“I thought that was how it was supposed to happen.  The alpha climbs up the tower and kisses me before we run off together.”  </p>
<p>Harry avoided looking up at the alpha as he said it, feeling foolish for saying such things out loud.  It was just the only thing that made sense to him.    </p>
<p>“Sounds like a fairy tale to me,” Louis said, poking at one of the sticks with another.  </p>
<p>“Why did you come for me if you weren’t going to kiss me?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t come for you, I was <em> sent </em> to fetch you for Major.” </p>
<p>Harry brightened, “So you’re taking me to my prince?” </p>
<p>Louis snorted, “Nothing royal about Major.”  </p>
<p>Harry deflated from his straight posture.  He couldn’t fit what was happening to him into anything he knew.  None of it made sense to him.  If Louis hadn’t come so they could run away together and wasn’t taking him to his waiting prince, he couldn’t understand why any of this was happening.  </p>
<p>“Why are you so focused on kissing?” Louis asked, sounding more curious.  </p>
<p>“Because I haven’t had one, now have I?” Harry snapped back.  It should have been obvious.  </p>
<p>“If a first kiss is all you’re after then I think you’re making it a little too complicated,” Louis said with a small laugh.  “I can kiss you if that’s all you want.”  </p>
<p>Harry perked up and his palms immediately felt clammy.  He wasn’t sure if Louis was serious, but he wanted it.  It wasn’t where he thought it would happen and yet it was better than sharing the experience with a foreign prince on his wedding day.  </p>
<p>“Please?” Harry asked, nervous excitement bubbling up in his chest.  Finally he’d be able to put a feeling with the descriptions he read in his books.  He wanted to feel warm plush lips against his, to welcome his tongue inside, and everything else he’d always imagined as he touched himself to the text.  </p>
<p>“Sure, come closer,” Louis shrugged and patted the space next to him. “It will give me an interesting story to take away from this at least.”  </p>
<p>Harry moved closer as his heart fluttered, thinking of all the passages he’d read and how they’d made him feel all warm and gooey inside.  The descriptions always made him so aroused, touching himself to his kissing fantasies often as he spent his nights and evenings alone.</p>
<p>Louis’ face was so close when he turned, licking his lips in anticipation.  He was actually going to kiss an alpha, a <em> real, live </em> alpha, and the books always described moist lips.  He wanted to make sure it was perfect, wanted to show that he knew what to do.  </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and waited.  </p>
<p>Several long moments passed where nothing happened.  He cracked one eye open when he felt Louis’ hand gently touch his jaw.  </p>
<p>“That’s no way to start,” Louis said softly, his thumb stroking across his cheek until Harry’s lips relaxed and both of his eyes opened.  “Now make yourself comfortable and just let it happen.”  </p>
<p>Harry shifted a little and then just sat there, waiting for he wasn’t sure what to happen.  </p>
<p>Louis' eyes flickered back and forth, palm still cupping Harry’s jaw with a warm touch.  And then, with no real warning, Louis leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s own. </p>
<p>He knew it was coming and still his eyes stayed open, going crossed as he experienced his first kiss.  Louis’ lips moved against his after a moment and Harry just sat there, nerves swelling as it happened.  </p>
<p>“Are you going to kiss back?” Louis asked softly against his lips.  </p>
<p>Was he?  With all the confidence he thought he was showing, Harry really had no idea what he was supposed to do.  He went to say as much, but when he moved to open his lips to speak, their lips brushed together and that’s how he knew what he was supposed to do.  </p>
<p>It was clumsy, but felt so new and exciting.  Their lips moved together with Louis leading and it sent tingles all over Harry’s body.  </p>
<p>His arousal was even stronger than when kissing was just words.  Hard and aching, he couldn’t sit still as it rubbed pleasantly against his nightgown.  He just hoped his slick wasn’t causing a stain. </p>
<p>There was a shift in Louis’ scent that made Harry whimper, his instincts telling him exactly what that meant.  </p>
<p>“Are you aroused?” Harry asked in a whisper, pulling back a few inches in awe of how their bodies were reacting.  It had always happened to him, but not induced from a real experience.   </p>
<p>“What?  You’re not supposed to ask me that!  We’re just sharing a kiss,” Louis rushed words came out, his cheeks pink and his eyes looking so much darker up close.  </p>
<p>“Why not?  I’m aroused,” Harry sat back enough to pull his nightgown up to expose his erection, looking down at it with a shrug.  </p>
<p>“Harry!” Louis scolded in a hiss and yet still openly looked down at what Harry had revealed to him.  </p>
<p>Harry eyebrows drew together in confusion.  Wasn’t kissing supposed to cause arousal?  Were they doing it wrong? </p>
<p>He looked down at Louis’ lap and the alpha shifted and leaned forward.  Harry sniffed the air and became even more confused.  He leaned in closer to Louis’ neck where it was stronger.  His scent confirmed to Harry that he was aroused as well and yet Louis was acting as if that wasn’t the right response.  </p>
<p>“You can’t just say that,” Louis rushed out with his voice strained and low, “You can’t just <em> show </em> me.”  </p>
<p>Louis reached out and tried to pull the hem of Harry’s clothing back down over his thighs.  Harry didn’t know what he’d done wrong. </p>
<p>He watched the alpha’s nostrils flare and his eyes become dark and glossy.  Harry felt drawn to them, the pull making him want to lean in closer.  </p>
<p>“But I want to show you,” Harry breathed, “It isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.”  </p>
<p>Louis started to slowly lean away as Harry leaned forward.  </p>
<p>“That’s different.” </p>
<p>“How is it different?”</p>
<p>Harry was starting to feel a little tipsy, his head floating as if he’d had too many cups of wine.  The intoxication was from the alpha’s scent, and the more he was affected by it, the more he wanted.  It made the need surge between his legs, the way it did with his books.  He wanted to touch himself so did, just as he always did when he felt the urge to do so.</p>
<p>“I never should have seen you naked in the first place,” Louis said, turning his eyes up and away from Harry.  Harry pouted.  “And sex is for couples, for bondmates and people in love and stuff.”    </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry frowned, slowly stroking himself where his hand was tucked up under his nightgown.  </p>
<p>Louis cursed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  “You just– just stay here and do what you need to do.” </p>
<p>He stood up so fast that Harry was nearly knocked off balance.  Without looking back he swiftly walked away and around the corner before Harry could reply.  </p>
<p>Harry wanted to go after him, but he also wanted to stay right there and touch himself while he thought about his first kiss.  It felt so much better with something real to put with his fantasies.  </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to pull himself off and settle down onto the ground.  The warmth of the fire and the exhaustion from the day lulled him into a pleasant sleep. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛂𝛂𝛂</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was not Louis’ proudest moment to be standing in the middle of a forest with his hand squeezing his knot as he released onto the leaves of a bush.  </p>
<p>If he hadn’t believed that Harry was the prince before, he certainly did now.  Only a spoiled bird locked in a cage for his entire life could be as utterly clueless and oblivious to social cues and etiquette as Harry was.  Louis would have thought his behaviour was a trap if it weren’t for the undeniable innocence on his face.  </p>
<p>Somehow Harry honestly didn’t know his behaviour wasn’t proper and Louis was having a difficult time being a gentleman when his hormones were sent into a rage.  Everything alpha in him was rearing to mate and claim.  </p>
<p>The scent that had been so sickly sweet in the tower Louis now recognized as Harry’s arousal, so much more attractive now that he’d experienced it fresh.  It was a scent that affected every part of him, mind and body.  It made the prince’s annoying qualities more tolerable but also had him stroking himself to climax while he leaned against a tree.  It was a very confusing mix.  </p>
<p>Apart from that, Harry wasn’t hard on the eyes either.  Louis had never entertained the idea of being attracted to a male omega, but mostly because they weren’t common.  Seeing Harry naked with his delicate curves and unique parts, Louis couldn’t deny that he was attractive.  </p>
<p>His face was that of a beautiful painting, long curled eyelashes and an eye colour that was so bright it seemed unreal. His cheeks often blushed a rosy pink and ringlet curls framed his cherubic feature where they’d slipped free of his long braid.  </p>
<p>Louis honestly wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the last few days before he’d hand Harry over.  That thought made his chest feel tight, but he had tried from the moment he found out who Harry was that he would not get involved.  He needed to finish the job and then cut himself off from any affiliation.  If he could do that, he might find a way to keep his head when the search for the prince finally caught up with them.  </p>
<p>Until then, he waited for his knot to go down and then tucked himself back into his trousers.  He spent some time taking in large breaths of fresh air to clear his head and then headed back towards their little camp.  He returned to find the omega already asleep and Louis was grateful that at least he didn’t have to face him while his cheeks were still flushed from orgasm.  </p>
<p>He stirred the flames until just the embers remained to give them warmth and propped himself up against one of the rocks.  He watched the omega’s chest rise and fall with slow breaths and took a few moments to let the situation sink in.  </p>
<p>He’d given the omega prince his first kiss.  Each part of this outlandish adventure trumped the one that came before.  Louis didn’t know what to expect next.  </p>
<p>One thing was becoming increasingly obvious as he spent more time with the prince.  Harry was not equipped to take care of himself beyond his tower.  His naivety was concerning and left him vulnerable to even the mildest of malicious encounters.  He would never survive in Louis’ world alone.  </p>
<p>That wasn’t going to be Louis’ problem soon, but he knew his conscience would nag him about it from time to time.  </p>
<p>In the early hours of the next morning, they rose and ate another small meal from the few supplies Louis had brought with him.  He was anticipating awkwardness to surround them after the events of the night before, but Harry didn’t seem fazed by it one bit.  His mood also appeared to be much more cheery after having a decent amount of rest.  </p>
<p>Louis let it go.  They didn’t need to acknowledge it.  It had hardly been an incident at all, really.  </p>
<p>They continued walking until noon when they finally reached the outskirts of the villages that circled the city and their tactics needed to change.  There wasn’t forest cover all the way to the heart of the city.  They would have to employ some clever thinking.  </p>
<p>Telling Harry to wait out of sight, Louis sneaked into the backyard of one of the small houses and quickly snatched a pair of trousers that were billowing in the breeze on the clothes line.  </p>
<p>“Put these on,” Louis instructed when he returned.  They probably wouldn’t fit well, but anything was better than waltzing through a crowd in frilly night clothes in a style that no one in the neighborhoods they passed could afford.  </p>
<p>“I can’t wear these,” Harry looked at the plain brown trousers with disgust.  </p>
<p>“Just put them on,” Louis said through gritted teeth while trying not to make it an alpha command.  He couldn’t have Harry protesting everything and drawing attention to them when they began to move through the streets and he didn’t have the patience for it now.  Being caught with Harry would mean his head on the block.  He had a personal stake in getting Harry to comply with his already fragile plan.  </p>
<p>“They aren’t proper omega clothes,” Harry frowned down at the fabric in his hands. </p>
<p>“That isn’t a thing here,” Louis said in exasperation, “Just put them on, please.”  </p>
<p>Harry grumbled as he began to put them on, lifting one foot to slide it into the leg of the pants.  Louis averted his eyes as he lifted his gown as he pulled them up, pressing his lips together as he forced himself not to take another glimpse.  </p>
<p>“What is this place?” Harry asked once he’d tucked his down back into the pants and tied the laces.  </p>
<p>“It’s a village,” Louis said.  </p>
<p>He helped Harry shrug off his robe and then shoved it into his pack while Harry slid the loose top over his head.  </p>
<p>“But what are those buildings?” </p>
<p>They were just out of sight from prying eyes, but could still see the stone houses between the trees.  </p>
<p>“Homes where people live.”  </p>
<p>“How?” </p>
<p>Louis stopped and looked up.  Harry didn’t even know what a normal house looked like.  There would be instant suspicion if they were stopped or if Harry opened his mouth for any reason.  </p>
<p>“Not everyone lives in luxurious towers,” Louis said.  “Can you hold your questions while we go through the towns?  I’m sure someone will fill you in on anything you want to know when we get there.”  </p>
<p>Harry made a face and then pulled at the clothing uncomfortably.  The pants were too short and hints of his down were visible around the neck of the shirt, but hopefully the details wouldn’t be noticed.  He also hoped no one would look down at Harry’s slippers though they were now soiled by trampling through the dirt and leaves.  </p>
<p>“Where are we going?”  </p>
<p>Louis swung his pack onto his back and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  It was so difficult to be upset and annoyed with Harry when his scent was so innocent.  But it was also exactly what made it more irritating.  He wanted to stop and show Harry the world, his alpha wanted to make him feel at ease.  There were so many things Louis would do differently if they had met under different circumstances.  </p>
<p>Part of him wanted to see the wonder and awe on Harry’s face as he saw and experienced things for the first time.  His first time in a bustling market, first time taking a ride on the trolley through the city, first time taking one of the boats down the river.  </p>
<p>He also wanted to teach Harry all the other things he didn’t know, all the things he’d never experienced-- no. Louis couldn’t think about that.  Drop Harry off and be done with the job.  That was what he had to do.  No strings attached.  </p>
<p>“I already told you.  I’m taking you to Major.” </p>
<p>Louis reached forward and tucked the frilly edges of Harry’s nightgown under the shirt and then gave him a once over.  They needed to do something about the hair.  He thought for a long moment before he came up with a solution.  </p>
<p>“Here, put this on your back.”  </p>
<p>Louis helped Harry slide his pack onto his back and then coiled Harry’s long braid around his wrist.  When he had the bundle all gathered up, he shoved the mass of hair into the pack and then adjusted it so it wasn’t obviously leading from the opening.  </p>
<p>“There.  That will have to do.  Now don’t jerk your head around too much.” </p>
<p>Harry frowned and tried to twist around to see doing the exact opposite of what Louis had just requested.  He rolled his eyes but bit his tongue.  He was already sounding like a nag.  </p>
<p>“Now please, stay close to me and don’t talk to anyone,” Louis instructed but it felt like pleading. “Just try not to talk in general.  We’re trying to blend in.”  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛀𝛀𝛀</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Harry startled and jolted, grabbing Louis’ arm on instinct.  He stared wide eyed at the beast as it passed, the clacking of hooves making him jump each time one passed even though they weren’t even close.  </p>
<p>Louis had told him it was a horse in a hissed whisper to Harry’s question the first time one had passed them by.  Harry stared up at it in awe having never seen one up close, the dots connecting once he compared his memory of paintings and illustrations to the animal in front of him.  They were massive and he could now see how two could ride away on one together.  </p>
<p>“Can you stop acting so scared of everything?” Louis mumbled under his breath, his posture stiff under Harry’s grasp.  He couldn’t help it.  </p>
<p>Even though they were taking side streets and alleyways, it was still more activity than Harry had ever seen.  Harry had never even been in the same room with more than a few people at a time on cleaning days and now he could see gatherings through windows and groups walking the streets.  It was all very overwhelming.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t only the sights.  The scents and smells were all hitting him from all angles as well.  He found himself wanting to lean in and follow several that smelled appealing.  One Louis had told him was fried dough and Harry still didn’t know what that was.  </p>
<p>“Is this how the world is?” Harry asked Louis close to his ear.  </p>
<p>“I thought I told you not to ask questions,” Louis grumbled back but this time didn’t shake Harry’s hold on his arm free.  That was good since Harry was using Louis’ scent to ground him and keep him from getting lost in all the new things he kept seeing.  </p>
<p>But Harry wanted to ask questions.  He wanted to know why everything seemed so dirty from the stones under his feet to the smudges on clothing and faces.  There were foul odors everywhere that made him wrinkle his nose, things he’d never smelled before.  </p>
<p>There were also scents that made his stomach growl, ones that were so familiar yet different, the smell of cooking rather than dishes placed before him.  He hadn’t eaten more than Louis’ crumbled pieces of bread since before he’d been taken from his tower and he wasn’t used to going hungry.  </p>
<p>Louis was on a mission, though.  They walked at a swift pace when they could and ducked into different alleyways winding through wherever they were.  </p>
<p>Harry was sweaty and uncomfortable in the strange clothes he’d been forced to wear, pulling at the front of the trousers as they rubbed against him with every movement.  He was used to loose flowing gowns and shifts, clothing that wasn’t restrictive or chafed.  He’d also never moved so much in his life.  His skin was rubbing raw in uncomfortable places.  </p>
<p>“Stop touching yourself,” Louis hissed as streets became more crowded.  </p>
<p>“These aren’t proper omega clothes,” Harry hissed back, mocking the alpha.  </p>
<p>“I told you, people don’t dress like that anymore.”  </p>
<p>Harry frowned.  He couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t.  They were the clothes of his mother and of queens before her.  They were comfortable and elegant and meant to accentuate everything that made omegas what they were.  That’s what he’d always been told and he liked the delicate fabrics and elegant embellishments.  </p>
<p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he slammed right into Louis’ back when he stopped short.  Being so close, he could feel the immediate shift in Louis’ scent from normal to anxiety with an edge of fear.  He followed Louis’ gaze to a large man standing half a block from them with a smug look on his face that made Harry instantly feel uncomfortable and a little sick with dread.  He wasn’t even sure why.  </p>
<p>“I see you’ve brought me my mate,” the big man said, starting towards them with slow sauntering steps.  “I have to say, I didn’t think you’d be able to pull it off.”  </p>
<p>“Your mate?” Louis said, his arms moving back protectively to position Harry directly behind him.</p>
<p>“Oh Louis, I didn’t expect you to be so naive either,” the big man chuckled darkly and Harry’s blood ran cold when he started to realize who this man was.  “Just think of the doors that would open for me to be mated to the omega prince.”  </p>
<p>There were people around them but they kept walking past, no one paying attention to the exchange happening there in the brilliant orange sunlight of the evening.  Harry was officially out of his fairy tale.  There was no possibility of a love story between him and the big man more than old enough to be Harry’s father.  Harry’s own father, the king, had only been young when Harry had been born.  This man was three times that judging by the grey in his unruly beard and the deep creases of his face.  His scent was vile and reminded Harry of the old musty books Mitch sometimes brought for him to study.  </p>
<p>Louis slowly walked them backwards as the man continued to approach and now Harry was truly scared.  </p>
<p>The man’s breath was nauseating as he leaned in close, “Your head on the block for  the kidnapping and me as the king’s right hand man after rescuing the omega prince from a life of being a bed slave.  The plan has worked out flawlessly, honestly.  I’ll have the omega knocked up before you’ve even breathed your last breath.”  </p>
<p>They’d been shuffling backwards for such a distance that Harry’s back was now pressed up against a tall wooden fence that stretched across the space between two buildings.  He could feel Louis’ hand moving around at his side, but he was too frozen in place to look down at it.  </p>
<p>“Yes, absolutely perfectly,” Louis bit back sarcastically and suddenly Harry was falling backwards.  </p>
<p>“RUN!!” Louis yelled frantically as they stumbled backwards through a gate that Louis slammed shut on the man’s face.  “RUNNNN!!” </p>
<p>Harry took off running through what looked like a vegetable garden between the houses with Louis hot on his heels.  He could tell that Louis could be running faster but stayed close instead of leaving him behind.  </p>
<p>The man was shouting behind them, loud and angry and full of the alpha tone that Harry had never experienced before in such force.  It made him want to crumple in on himself and only Louis’ low growl overrode it enough for him to continue.  </p>
<p>They came to a dead end and Harry started to panic before Louis squatted and held his hands.  </p>
<p>“I’ll give you a boost,” Louis said, looking up at him out of breath, “Put your foot on my hands.”</p>
<p>Harry was somehow scrambling for his balance on a rooftop and turned to see Louis climbing up on his own.  </p>
<p>“Go! Go!” Louis pushed him forward, running along the ledge of the roof and then onto another and then another.  They zigzagged above the streets for so long that Harry thought he might collapse and fall to the stony ground below.  </p>
<p>Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Louis grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backward where he was suddenly plunged into darkness. </p>
<p>It was so disorienting while his pulse pounded in his temples until he could see some dim cracks of the fading daylight filtering through, just enough to see through a veil of shadows once his eyes started to adjust.  </p>
<p>“Where are we?” he asked, breathing heavily.  </p>
<p>“A crawl space.  I’ve hidden here before.”  </p>
<p>“I’m not crawling,” Harry said in confusion, leaning back against a wall that turned out to be brick.  He was clearly still standing up.</p>
<p>“That’s just what it’s called.  It’s an empty space next to the chimney.”  </p>
<p>Louis started cursing under his breath as he paced back and forth in the small area, only a few steps across each way.  His distress was making Harry anxious.  </p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Harry asked, his pounding head slowly starting to subside.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before,” Louis was muttering, “So stupid not to realize what he was doing.  There’s no way to get you back with Major’s men looking for us.  We’ll never make it past them.” </p>
<p>Harry nervously pulled his long braid over his shoulder, the rest uncoiling from where Louis had shoved it into the pack. “What’s going on?” </p>
<p>He finally stopped and turned towards Harry.  </p>
<p>“Major.  He wanted me to kidnap you so he could bond you and use you against the king.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>It wasn’t that it surprised Harry, but at the same time he’d never consider that he’d be used as anything against the king.  He’d never even met the king, his <em> father </em>.  Mitch had always told him he’d be given and used to repair or strengthen relationships between nations, but he didn’t think it would happen the other way.  He wasn’t sure what he’d actually thought would happen.  All of it was just abstract comments he never fully understood.  </p>
<p>When he actually took a moment to think about it, he had never graduated out of the idea that someone would come and take him away like the stories in his books and then Louis had actually climbed his tower.  </p>
<p>Different real life scenarios started scrolling through his head in quick succession, his life playing out in a number of ways.  Given to a stranger in another country.  Used as a pawn in a strange land.  Forcibly bonded to sway the king.  Forcibly bonded and stripped of his title.  Forcibly bonded and abused.  Bonded to—</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes snapped up to look at Louis, reaching across to frantically tap his arm to get his attention back from where the alpha had started muttering to himself again.  </p>
<p>“Bond me.” Harry said, gripping his sleeve desperately.  “You have to bond me.”  </p>
<p>“What?” Louis asked in confused shock. </p>
<p>His words were rushed, pleading as he searched the alpha’s eyes for understanding.  “He can’t force me to bond with him if I’m already bonded to you.”  </p>
<p>“Are you sure you—” </p>
<p>“It’s going to happen if– no, <em> when </em> they find me.”  </p>
<p>“If we could just get to the castle, if we can get you past the soldiers.  Even if one of them recognizes you…” </p>
<p>“They won’t.”  He watched Louis frown as he tried to make sense of that comment. “They won’t recognize me.  I’ve never been to the castle.  I’ve never met the king.”  </p>
<p>Louis’ eyebrows rose in shock, but they didn’t have time for that.  </p>
<p>“I told you.  I’ve never left the tower.  Not since I was taken there after my mother died.”  </p>
<p>“But the king—” </p>
<p>“We’re wasting time.” Harry’s heart started pumping adrenaline through his veins, nervous energy making him feel uncoordinated as he pulled off the shirt Louis had forced him to wear.  </p>
<p>Louis took a cautious step back.  “Harry… I don’t think you know what you’re asking.”  </p>
<p>“Of course I do.  You may think I’m stupid, but I’ve read enough romance novels to know how this goes.  I know what it means.”  </p>
<p>“But you’re the prince!”  Louis stumbled when his head touched the slanted wall.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be mated with that old man!” Harry tossed the shirt onto the floor along with Louis’ pack.  “And we both know that’s what is going to happen and he’ll have you killed for kidnapping me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be killed for this anyway!” Louis argued, throwing his hands up.  </p>
<p>“Not if we’re bonded!!” </p>
<p>He untied and then started to kick the trousers off, relieved to have the scratchy fabric off his body.  His nightgown fell down from where he’d had it tucked it in and they stood staring at each other.  </p>
<p>“You were aroused when you kissed me,” Harry tried another tactic, voice calm and low. “I was too.”  </p>
<p>“That was different!  I—” </p>
<p>“How was it different?  I’m attracted to you and my body reacted to your scent and yours to mine.  You haven’t been cruel to me and even know you’re trying to save me from that man when all along you were going to hand me over.”  </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to just hand you over—” </p>
<p>“You were.  That’s why you did any of this.  But you didn’t and now we’re here.  So you need to bond me.  I can smell your fear and I know we don’t have much time.”  </p>
<p>The brick that made up the chimney behind him was tiered, the little steps of brick just wide enough for him to rest  his arms.  He turned and flipped up his nightgown to pool above his hips, leaning forward against the ledge.  </p>
<p>He looked back over his shoulder and watched the way Louis’ nostrils flared as he stared where Harry had presented himself.  Louis’ scent was already shifting and it made him start to harden where his parts hung between his legs.  He widened his stance and could feel himself growing wet with anticipation with even the small shift.  </p>
<p>“Bond me,” Harry asked again while he was on display.  If the floor wasn’t so thick with dust, he might have crawled down onto the floor to present properly, but this was good enough.  </p>
<p>His heart started to race as Louis took a step closer, the space small enough that it wouldn’t take much before their bodies collided.  </p>
<p>Louis cursed under his breath and then rested his warm calloused hand on Harry’s bare hip. </p>
<p>“What happens after?” Louis breathed, glancing up to meet Harry’s eyes.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know, but at least I won’t be bonded to that guy.”  </p>
<p>Louis nodded once and his nostrils flared once again.  “You smell really good.  Your room smelled like sex when I met you.”  </p>
<p>“I’d been touching myself,” Harry admitted in a whisper, “Just before you’d crashed in.”  </p>
<p>Louis let out a groan that made Harry clench around nothing.  He was getting so wet just from the alpha’s scent, the first one he’d ever been around.  </p>
<p>“Please, Louis.  Please bond me.”  </p>
<p>He saw the moment Louis gave in, his eyes growing dark and glossy as he fumbled with the ties on his trousers.  </p>
<p>Harry’s heart skipped.  He’d never taken an alpha and yet he’d imagined it enough that he thought he’d know what it would be like.  It wasn’t in a fancy bed or in a glamorous location, but this was about as close as it could get to one of his fictional encounters.  There was peril and angst and forbidden love.  It wasn’t exactly love, but their circumstances were unique.  At least Louis didn’t make his stomach turn with fear and anxiety the way that man had.  At least he wasn’t repelled by Louis’ scent.  Actually, he found it quite alluring.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Louis muttered.  </p>
<p>Harry could feel the heat radiating from Louis’ bare skin and he wanted to see it.  He’d never seen a naked alpha before and he wanted to look.  He wanted to see how big it was compared to his own when it was hard and he wanted to see what exactly a knot looked like after only reading descriptions in his books.  </p>
<p>There would be time for that later. </p>
<p>“Yes, bond me, we don’t have much time,” Harry breathed out and turned to lean his forehead against his arms where they were braced against the rough brick.  He took in shaky breaths as he waited for it to happen, swimming in the scent of his soon to be alpha.  </p>
<p>The first nudge was warmer than Harry expected and it made his breath catch.  It slid through his slick and then nestled up against his hole with Louis’ guidance.  He was ready and yet he wasn’t, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt the pressure from attempting to breach his body.  He concentrated on his breathing to quell the nervous energy pulsing through him and gave himself a quick pep talk.  He’d had his fingers inside himself before.  He knew there was nothing to work himself up about.   </p>
<p>But then at the same time, there was.  He pushed those thoughts away.  </p>
<p>It felt strange but good when Louis slipped in, sliding in with a slow and continuous motion until he felt overwhelmingly full.  On instinct his body clenched around it.</p>
<p>He thought of all the time he’d fantasized about this while Louis started to move and he felt himself getting wetter.  It made it feel so much better.  Louis’ moans behind him and the rich fullness of his scent said that it felt good for the alpha as well.  <em> His </em> alpha.  </p>
<p>Overwhelmed, he dropped one arm to touch himself, whimpering as sensation overtook him.  He could feel Louis’ pheromones calming him and his knees felt weak as Louis’ arm wrapped around his middle to hold him up.  </p>
<p>He felt emotional as he started to feel Louis’ knot both from finally experiencing it and from what was about to happen.  He squeezed his eyes shut and stroked himself faster as they both approached the peak.  Louis leaned forward and started to scent him, nuzzling and nudging his nose up along Harry’s hair line and up his neck.  Harry whimpered in response and he felt his body preparing, energy buzzing in anticipation.  </p>
<p>Louis might have said words, Harry wasn’t sure, as his senses whited out and he clenched around the knot that had him shaking.  He didn’t feel the pain of the bite but felt the rush that came after, a cold shock that was quickly replaced with heat.  His body felt like he’d climaxed, but he didn’t remember it, too consumed by everything else.  </p>
<p>He felt more than heard Louis’ possessive growl against his claiming bite, a strange sensation low in Harry’s stomach following soon after.  </p>
<p>And then, Harry was at peace.  It felt like the space just after a pleasant dream where he wasn’t quite ready to wake up.  He went slack with his alpha there to catch him and entered a space that felt out of reach.  </p>
<p>When he next blinked his eyes open, it had gone dark and he could barely see a thing.  He lifted his head and realized he was leaning back against Louis’ chest and he was also still stretched on Louis’ knot that now felt uncomfortable.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛂𝛂𝛂</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“There you are,” Louis said when he felt Harry shift in his lap.  It had been so long that he was starting to get worried.  Even if his knot was still telling him that Harry had drifted, he didn’t know how to trust it.  He’d never bonded before.  He didn’t know how it worked.  </p>
<p>It was safety to protect his omega when he was unable to protect himself, but Louis had never experienced it.  So he’d sat there with his knot pulsing and took a moment to explore Harry’s body now that it didn’t feel so inappropriate.  The softness of his omega’s skin beneath his palms to the little curls around his temple to the circumsized mark of royalty.  He briefly wondered if their children would be marked as such or if this was the end of Harry’s life as a spoiled prince.  </p>
<p>Louis didn’t care about that status for himself, but he cared about it for Harry.  He’d lived his life knowing his place and never wishing for something as grand as a title.  He didn’t know what it would be like to have one and then lose it.  They hadn’t known each other long and that topic had never really been brought up.  There hadn’t been a reason or opportunity for it.  </p>
<p>But now Harry was blinking himself back into reality and Louis was there to keep him calm.  He whimpered and Louis could finally feel his knot letting go, deflating slowly now that his omega was back.  He leaned forward and kissed their bond mark which made them both shudder with the fresh bond.  </p>
<p>“We’ll have to get out of here soon,” Louis said softly, “We can’t stay in here forever.”  </p>
<p>Harry nodded and they both shifted for Louis to slip out.  </p>
<p>“I think if we keep going along the rooftops, we might be able to make it closer to the edge of the city.  That will give us a better chance at slipping away.”  </p>
<p>Harry straddled Louis’ thighs facing him now, his gown falling back down to pool around them.  “And then where will we go?” </p>
<p>Louis was quiet as he looked up into Harry’s open and innocent face.  There was still so much that Harry had never been exposed to, so much that he needed to learn.  But there were also things that Louis needed to confront.  There was a time when he thought he’d never go back, and yet here he was.  Something had shifted in him as his soul twisted with another.  He felt the answer before he thought it. </p>
<p>“Home,” Louis said as he took one of Harry’s hands into his.  “My family lives up north now.  We’ll go there.”  </p>
<p>Harry nodded and smiled softly.  The expression made him look so young, but Louis knew it was only because life hadn’t beaten him down.  He was only a few years younger than Louis in time, but the gap grew in experience.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know what that is, but okay,” Harry agreed easily, so trusting and so pure.  Louis’ heart ached thinking about delivering him to Major and what would have happened to such a sweet soul.  </p>
<p>If they could make it out of the city, Louis promised himself that he would protect him at all costs, that he would fight to keep his light burning bright.  </p>
<p>“Do you need some rest before we go?” Louis asked.  He expected to plan for a few hours for Harry to sleep and was surprised when he shook his head.  </p>
<p>“No, I want to leave this place.”  </p>
<p>He looked around with his nose turned up, the way that now made Louis smile.  Of course this dusty space was beneath a prince.  Louis just laughed and shook his head.  </p>
<p>“Come on then.”  </p>
<p>The rooftops were slick and not easy to navigate on such a cloudy night.  It took much longer with Harry in tow than it would have if Louis had been on his own.  He worried with every wobble and kept checking the sky.  They needed to hurry or they wouldn’t make it far enough by the time the light of the morning came.  </p>
<p>He knew the city well enough to know they would have to descend and make a mad dash across the large public square just before they could disappear along the river bed for a few miles.  He told Harry their route, pointing out across the square and Harry nodded as he understood.  </p>
<p>“I’ll go down first and then help you,” Louis said as he used a crooked drain pipe on the corner of one of the last buildings on the block to climb down to the stone street. </p>
<p>He grinned as he looked up when Harry started down after him, his gown flowing freely to give Louis a nice view since he’d refused to put any of the other clothes back on.  Steadying his waist, Louis held him until he was on solid ground and then turned him with a smirk.  </p>
<p>“I just realized I haven’t kissed you as my mate.”  </p>
<p>Harry grinned back, letting Louis press him against the wall to give him a slow, deep kiss.  It was the kind he’d wanted to give Harry the first time he asked for one, the kind Louis hadn’t let himself give.  </p>
<p>“Louis,” Harry whispered against his lips, “Are you aroused?” </p>
<p>Louis grinned at the question, the one that meant so much more now that they were bonded.  </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for that now,” he said with a soft laugh. “Are you ready to run?”  </p>
<p>Harry beamed with such a fully and happy smile that Louis could see the craters of his dimples even in the dim light.  He nodded and Louis took his hand, ready to make their dash.  </p>
<p>They turned the corner and Louis froze as he smacked right into a firm body.  He looked up and adrenaline immediately shot through him.  They were surrounded before he could even take a step back.  </p>
<p>It all happened so fast that Louis couldn’t tell you what happened first.  Harry was ripped from his grip and a bag shoved over his face so he couldn’t see where they had taken him.  The burlap smelled of mildew and filled his senses so he couldn’t even scent the direction.  </p>
<p>“Well well well,” Louis would recognize that voice anywhere.  He was a fool to think Major wouldn’t catch up to them.  He should have made a better plan.  </p>
<p>His hands were yanked behind his back and tied so tightly that his fingers quickly grew numb.  He was thrown to the ground and kicked hard in the stomach, curling in on himself from the pain.  </p>
<p>All he could hear was the rush of his own blood in his ears until a violent eruption of rage echoed down the street.  </p>
<p>“That little twat!” Major was seething and Louis knew that he had seen the fresh mark on Harry’s shoulder. </p>
<p>The pain wasn’t a surprise when it came, overwhelming him and making everything spin.  He was hauled up by his arm and then thrown again, this time landing with a hollow sound like wood.  It was a wagon by the jostling as wheels moved over uneven stone.  </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure the king has his head now,” Louis heard in the most menacing tone he’d ever heard and his heart pounded even harder.  </p>
<p>He couldn’t scent Harry, couldn’t feel him close, couldn’t even hear him.  He wouldn’t be worth saving now that he was bonded to Louis.  There was nothing stopping Major from tying him up and beating him as well.  </p>
<p>He struggled against his restraints, his skin rubbing raw with how hard he was fighting.  He had to free himself, had to keep Harry safe, had to <em> do something </em>.  </p>
<p>Something came down on him hard and he groaned in pain.  His feet were yanked and then bound together the same as his wrists.  He couldn’t move, could barely struggle.  This wasn’t how he expected to die, not like this. </p>
<p>The bag over his head was hot and the mildew burned the inside of his nose and made his chest ache with each breath.  He really couldn’t move now, not even to give himself a pocket of air not drawn directly through the fabric now held tight against his nose and mouth.  Sweat ran down his face and stung his eyes.  </p>
<p>If he could only see what was happening, where they were going.  Even the voices around him were just muffled sounds, unable to make out any conversation.   </p>
<p>It felt like hours before the wagon finally came to a stop.  He could feel the sun hot on his body, baking him where he was.  The heat was so oppressive that it made it even more difficult to breathe, struggling to drag air into his chest as he was just left in the wagon.  The restraints around his wrists were so painful he could no longer struggle against them, the sticky feeling of blood against rope making his stomach roll.  </p>
<p>Louis was barely conscious when he was finally dragged to the edge of the wagon where the restraints around his feet were cut.  A strong grip on each arm yanked him to his feet, but he couldn’t stand on his own even if he’d wanted to.  The firm hold told him they weren’t going to go either and they began to drag him while his feet struggled to get under his own weight.  </p>
<p>The steps were brutal, stone from what Louis could tell.  They went on endlessly, his shins hitting hard edges and blending into the pain his body already felt.  It was all becoming a singular pulse throughout his body with each breath in and each breath out.  </p>
<p>He heard the sound of muffled horns, the fanfare announcing the king he’d only heard from a distance a few times in his life.  It was otherwise silent around them, each of their steps echoing in an uneven rhythm.  </p>
<p>Someone ripped the sack from his head and he blinked against the light and immediately picked up on Harry’s faint scent.  He looked up to huge ornate doors that stretched all the way to the high ceiling with two royal guards standing at their posts.  </p>
<p>They nodded and the doors were pushed open, their weight apparent as the men pushed.  Louis was then being dragged forward on a path of marble in a large hall.  He didn’t dare lift his eyes, now knowing exactly where he was though he had never seen it with his own eyes.  They were in the castle.  Major’s threat had not been empty.  </p>
<p>He didn’t look towards the king, but he did turn his eyes towards Harry’s scent.  He was standing tall at Major’s side with his jaw clenched, clearly hiding all emotion.  </p>
<p>Harry had bathed, his long hair shiny and his braid neatly woven down to where it pooled on the floor.  Fresh flowers had been tucked into it from the top of his head to the ribbon at the end.  The warm brown braid stood out from the white formal gown Harry was dressed in, the skirt looking stiff down to the floor and not quite fitted to his body.  It didn’t look like it belonged to him.  Louis applauded him for keeping his expression firm, hardly twitching an eye to glance at Louis as he was thrown to the ground at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne.  Louis stayed down.  </p>
<p>“Why have you brought me your trash?” the king asked in a bored tone.  </p>
<p>“This alpha has kidnapped the Omega Prince,” Major announced his most authoritative and grand voice.  “He has kidnapped the prince and forced his bond upon him.  He has disgraced the kingdom and made a mockery of your household.  Once you’ve taken this criminal’s head, I sacrifice myself to save the prince’s honor as the impure omega he now is.”  </p>
<p>“How noble of you,” the king said, his tone sarcastic and amused.  “But I don’t see what crime would warrant me taking his head.” </p>
<p>“Your Highness, he has kidnapped and bonded the Omega Prince,” Major said in disbelief.  </p>
<p>“And to what ‘Omega Prince’ are you referring?” </p>
<p>Louis chanced a glance up at the king through his eyelashes.  The king wore a disinterested expression on his face and the way he looked down his nose reminded him of Harry though Harry never looked quite as confident with it.  </p>
<p>“The Omega Prince right here,” Major said in disbelief, drawing attention to Harry at his side.  </p>
<p>The king gave Harry an unimpressed once over and then gestured with a dismissive flick of his wrist.  </p>
<p>“There is no Omega Prince in my royal house,”  the king said with bite, “Jail him for false reporting and take them away.” </p>
<p>The grip was back on his arms and he realized now that they were the king's guards as well.  They cut the bindings on his wrists before tossing him out onto the steps up to the castle entrance.  He stopped his fall before he bounced to the bottom and stood on shaky legs.  </p>
<p>Harry was led out a few moments later more respectfully but still with a hard shove that made him stumble forward.  </p>
<p>“Are you not the prince?” Louis asked in disbelief as soon as Harry started to descend the stairs.  </p>
<p>“We need to get out of here,” Harry said quickly, his tall posture and hard expression not cracking since the moment Louis had seen him.  </p>
<p>Louis followed his quick descent of the stairs, his legs protesting every movement.  They rounded a corner and Louis froze as they were confronted with another of the King’s guard.  Harry didn’t stop and, after a moment of shock, Louis realized the guard had stepped to the side to allow him to pass.  Louis scrambled after him.  </p>
<p>It had looked like an archway through the stone wall, but as they walked through, it quickly became dark, the narrow path slanting downwards as it curved.  </p>
<p>“Where are we doing?” Louis asked as he struggled to keep up, his body ready to give out at any second. </p>
<p>“Just follow me,” Harry hissed.  Louis could have laughed at the reversal in their roles if he any sense past his pain, fear and confusion.  </p>
<p>He soon saw daylight ahead and they stepped out next to a narrow road hidden out of sight by large trees.  A coach hooked to a singular horse waited there and Harry walked towards it without hesitation.  </p>
<p>Louis followed and resisted the urge to slap away the hand of the guard that extended to help Harry up inside where he took a seat on the bench.  The guard left the door open and Louis took it as an invitation to follow.  </p>
<p>The blind trust Harry had made Louis nervous, but he wasn’t about to leave Harry alone.  </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Louis tried to ask again and only received a small shake of a head and a warning glance in response.  The coach lurched forward a moment later.  </p>
<p>It was Harry’s first time in a coach or carriage of any type and Louis watched his fists clench with white knuckles as he sat stiff and straight in his seat.  Louis took a moment to glance at the wounds around his wrists and quickly decided that was a bad idea.  Thick scabs were forming and trails of dried blood were covering his hands and forearms.  He didn’t have anything to clean them with.  </p>
<p>For hours they sat without speaking, Harry tense at his side.  He’d stopped any attempt at conversation, so Louis just stared ahead as well.  Trees passed through the small windows of the coach, the velvet curtains pulled back to view the countryside.  A few farm houses or sheds dotted the fields but, apart from that, the landscape was void of people.  </p>
<p>Louis started to panic when they crested a hill and his eyes landed on the very tower in the distance that had started this crazy ride.  His heart thudded so loudly it was all he could hear even over the noisy rattle of the wheels over uneven ground.  Winston Tower.  They were headed towards Winston Tower.  </p>
<p>Images of being imprisoned at the top started to flash through his head and then, even worse, being executed away from the attention of the rest of the kingdom.  Perhaps it was an act for the king to hide Harry’s existence, taking them to the remote summer castle where no one would even know what happened.  That had to be why Harry was so tense.  </p>
<p>The sun was low now, the same light silhouetting the tower in the same way it had the first time he’d seen it.  Only several days had passed and yet it seemed like a lifetime.  His whole life felt different.  <em> He </em> felt different.  </p>
<p>They came to a jolting halt just outside the stone perimeter, the gates onto the grounds still tightly closed.  The door to the coach opened and Louis followed as Harry was again helped out by the guard.  He didn’t have a choice but to blindly follow.  If they were in danger, there wasn’t much he could do when his injured muscles had grown stiff and even more painful during the ride.  He didn’t even realize this until he tried to move and nearly fell on his face as he stepped out onto the ground.  He would be useless if he attempted to instigate anything for answers.  </p>
<p>Harry appeared very royal as he gave a small nod to the guard, walking around the coach to one that was less ornate.  It was quite plain and nondescript, one Louis might see hired to transport one of the rich merchants to a summer home.  </p>
<p>Harry took the guard’s offered hand and climbed inside, Louis following as well.  </p>
<p>He heard the call from the other guard and then the heavy creak of the gates opening.  The other coach disappeared onto the grounds.  </p>
<p>“Where to?” </p>
<p>Louis looked over to see a man dressed in nice clothing but not those of a guard.  He was asking Louis but he just blinked in reply.  He still didn’t know what was going on.  </p>
<p>“Head north,” Harry said simply and dismissed the man with a nod.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>𝛀𝛀𝛀</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They were on the main road before Harry gathered the courage to speak.  Letting his mind go blank was something he’d perfected over the years of being alone and it had proven to be a good talent.  He couldn’t allow himself to fret over the events of the day with the king’s guard within earshot and without knowing how things were to end.  </p>
<p>“I’d never met my father,” Harry finally said when the evening shadows made his confessions feel safe.  The rhythmic clop of hooves was something that had been so unfamiliar to him and had now become a steady constant to focus on, to ground him.  </p>
<p>Louis stayed quiet by his side and Harry appreciated it.  He didn’t know if he could answer questions while he was still putting his own thoughts together.  </p>
<p>“Mitch always said I was a valuable asset that would be traded with a foreign land.  He is very wise and has taught me almost everything I know, but I don’t think I ever truly believed him.  I thought I was being kept safe.  I was always told I was being kept safe.  Mitch always warned me about alphas, but I never knew why.”  </p>
<p>It was easier to stare straight ahead as he spoke.  There were imperfections in the painted wood, little details that he focused on.  </p>
<p>“He killed my mother.”  </p>
<p>It was strange to hear himself say it for the first time.  He’d always been told his mother had died during childbirth.  He’d carried that guilt of taking her life just so he could live.  After so long, she had still died because of him, but he hadn’t been the one to kill her.  It was a strange feeling to have that burden lifted from himself but have the same result.  His mother was still dead, but it wasn’t so he could live.  It hadn’t been a trade.  </p>
<p>“I know.”  </p>
<p>He slowly turned his head towards Louis and, for the first time, really looked at the dirt and blood smeared across his cheeks, his swollen eye and split lip.  He couldn’t get those sickening sounds out of his mind once he was reminded, the sound of board against flesh, of boot against bone.  </p>
<p>“I remember,” Louis said softly.  </p>
<p>“He said I could go if I never came back.”  </p>
<p>It came out as barely a whisper, the last rejection of a father he never knew.  </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Louis asked as he gently took Harry’s hand.  He could feel the grit of dried blood and his stomach twisted.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>And he didn’t.  He’d nodded when the exchange was over and a rider was sent out with the confidential plan to smuggle him out before anyone could ask questions.  He stared at Louis with big eyes.  </p>
<p>He’d once dreamed of traveling everywhere, of running through meadows and bathing in streams and being taken off to exotic lands.  And yet, when he could go anywhere he desired, he realized he had no real sense of the places in the world.  He had no answer.  </p>
<p>He watched the way Louis’ eyes searched his and a sense of calm slowed his thoughts as he felt Louis affecting him.  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Love.  We’ll be alright.”  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>𝛀𝛀𝛀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!  Come play hide and seek!” one of the children shouted from the yard as the idea struck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry!!! You must come!!” said another.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stood on the edge of the porch with one hand on the small round of his belly while the breeze made his skirk flutter around his legs.  The fabric was too nice to be wearing it outside in the dust, but it was one of his favourites and was much cooler than some of the other heavier fabrics.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrinkled his nose and called out, “I don’t know what that is!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t.  Every single day there was something that Harry didn’t know and the children were always quick to explain it all.  They found it amusing when Harry didn’t know what a toad was as it hopped along the path or that he’d never eaten porridge before, but Harry much preferred when new things came up around Louis.  He was soft and gentle and didn’t make him feel small for not knowing.  Even with the grin and the sparkle in his eyes when he found something that Harry didn’t know particularly funny,  Harry found himself grinning as well.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were still so many things to learn, even in the small house they all shared.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him watch!” Louis came to his rescue, calling out from where he squatted on the edge of the porch pulling the silk from the fresh corn in his hand.  The whole basin needed to be husked, another new skill Harry had been learning.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll forget in a minute,” Louis smirked, going back to his task.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned and returned to the rocking chair, letting Louis do the work while he just watched.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis’ mother cooked some of the best food Harry had even eaten in his life, but it was a lot of work to cook for so many people.  In his books, household chores were always left to the omegas, but Louis never refused a request for help.  He was so soft here, so soft with Harry.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the family was, too.  Nerves had eaten him alive when they’d pulled up in the early hours of morning, lamps already lit and shining through the windows.  They all welcomed Harry in as if he’d always belonged and they never left.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis’ mother and the alpha father of his sisters had a modest house in the country with land they could grow vegetables on to sell in the neighboring towns.  They hadn’t been so fortunate when Louis had made his way to the city to find work, scrounging up enough to send home here and there.  With four omega sisters, he’d always felt a responsibility to help out, even if his step father never liked the idea.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things changed when he returned with his omega and the large dowry that had been sent for their continued silence.  They’d only told his mother who Harry truly was which resulted in sobs that Harry didn’t fully understand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dim flickering light of the lamp on the table after the rest of the family had gone to bed, Louis’ mother took his face into his hands and looked at him with an expression Harry had never seen before.  It was so palpable that he felt it in his soul, this expression of love and relief and things Harry couldn’t even identify.  Louis sat at his side, just as confused, their hands still linked together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet child,” she said, her thumbs soft over his cheeks, “I attended your birth.  We fled the city when they took your mother to the square.  I had my own babe at home and I couldn’t risk the same fate.  We all feared the worst and here you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fresh round of tears and Harry found his own eyes grow watery though he wasn’t completely sure he knew why.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why we moved to the country?” Louis asked in shock, this news obviously a surprise to him as well.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had to slip away in the dead of night.  You were still too small to carry things so heavy, Lou.  It was best for you not to know.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, all these affections things that he had never had.  He watched her with the children, even with Louis, and wondered if that’s how his mother would have been with him.  He wanted to think so.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He learned more about his mother through Louis’, even the little things she knew leading up to his arrival.  It gave him something he never realized he’d longed for, tangible memories that connected him to the world outside his tower.  And though she did spoil him just a little, she always assured him that it wasn’t because he was a prince, but because he deserved some special love after a life without it.  Harry was definitely not lacking in any of that anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cleared out the small sitting room to make up a bedroom for the couple to share and held a small ceremony in the backyard to make their hasty bond official.  It was such a drastic change to the solitary life Harry was used to living, but he was happy.  He could walk on the grass with bare feet any time he wanted and kiss his prince whenever he liked.  Because that’s what Louis was to him, his saviour, his prince, his romance novel with the best twists.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your baby is making me tired,” Harry said with a yawn, rocking slowly while a lazy hand stroked the curve that seemed to grow daily.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The baby had come quickly, probably from their bond, and Harry had been frightened but just at first.  It didn’t take him long to grow comfortable with the idea of growing a baby and now loved every minute of it, even if he loved to complain.  He couldn’t help it.  He loved Louis’ attention and it was an easy way to get it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on cue, Louis walked on his knees over to position himself between Harry’s that opened just enough to give him room.  He stopped rocking and smiled as Louis leaned to place a kiss on his belly, his hands feeling nice even though his skin was stretched and sometimes uncomfortable.  He wouldn’t push Louis away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you’re tired now, just wait until he’s born,” Louis grinned up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He?  You think he’ll be alpha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something that hadn’t occurred to him yet and suddenly a cold wave of fear doused his calm mood.  Would Louis reject a first born omega heir in the same way he’d been cast out in the moments after he’d been born?  He couldn’t bear the thought.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, smile never leaving his face.  “Mum says male omegas often pass the gene in their first born.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be okay with that?” Harry asked, trying to mask his surprise.  He didn’t do a great job as Louis took his hands, squeezing them in his own.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I would.  And he will be just as beautiful as you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis lifted their hands to place a kiss against Harry’s knuckles and his heart skipped a beat.  His life was turning out much better than any of those in the books he used to lose himself in.  If this was a just fantasy, Harry hoped he’d never wake up.  He pinched himself just to make sure and then beamed.  This reality was much better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/622453460305051648/the-prince-and-the-thief-e-19k-abo-by-jaerie">you can find a tumblr post here!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>